Wreck-It Ralph: The Universe
Wreck-It Ralph: The Universe is an interaction game for the PC. It is a spinoff of the movie Wreck-It Ralph. Story Before the player can join, they must create an avatar. Once the avatar is finished, the scene changes to the player's avatar cornered in a so-far unnamed beach area by two players that are NPCs. One of the "players" is about to stab the avatar before someone catches them. The camera moves to see a girl avatar in a light green skater punk outfit with her long black hair in a high ponytail. The two recognize her as a member of "the Secret Guild" and so both flee. The mysterious avatar approaches the player and asks if s/he's okay. The avatar involuntaringly responds yes and the player makes a sigh of relief. She tells the player to be more careful due to all the PH's in The Universe. The skater punk explains that PH's are Player Hunters, who kill other players. The strange player then teleports both of them out the dungeon and into the Area District of Universal Central, the safe zone of the game. Before departing, the avatar thanks their mysterious helper and tells their given name and she tells the avatar to call her Vanity and that they might meet again. In Universal Central, the player is able to interact with other characters and take on missions from NPCs. After four missions in the first open dungeon Azure Shores, the player is approached by a mage player NPC named Twinx who wants a talk with the player and tells them to meet him in the Imprisoned Cove. Once the player reaches the target spot of the dungeon, Twinx will be there. He skeptically asks the player of their connection to "the Secret Guild" and the avatar itself admits that s/he had just heard of them that day, being new to The Universe. Twinx believes the player is lying and engages them in a battle. In the end, the avatar doens't kill him once his health is dangerously low. He warns the player to be aware of who s/he talks to for they may not be what they seem before using a potion. The mage then attempts to attack again, but is stopped by someone else casting a spell. Both look and see a steampunk man avatar with a gold hammer. Twinx realizes him immediately as Felix the Blue Steampunk Mage, another member of "the Secret Guild". Felix tells the fellow mage that is he wants a battle, he can go to The Colliseum or fight him personally. Twinx obliges to the second option and tries to strike, but the steampunk avatar cast some sort of spell that cancels his attack and makes him disappear. The player's avatar is frightened by what happened and Felix informs them that he just deactivated his account for the time being. With a curing spell, he restores the players health and teleports them back to Universal Central. Gameplay The game place in four main hubs. The first is Universal Central, the area that connects all games to each other. NPCs and Stats *Wreck-It Ralph - Mafian Rogue, A.I. *Vanellope "Vanity" Von Schweetz - Skater-Punk Air Gunner, A.I. *Fix-It Felix, Jr. - Steampunk Mage, A.I. *Tamora Jean Calhoun - Cyberpunk Gunner, A. I. *Moppet - Mageous Gypsy, Player *Bunso - Trigger Happy Bun-Bun, Player *Turbo - main antagonist, Gothic Mage, Virus/A.I. *Twinx - mini boss, Mage, Player *two unnamed players * Trivia *The gameplay is very similar to the World of Warcraft. Category:Movie/Game Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:WIR: TU